Reunion
by Candika
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette meet up again but under bad curcumstances but the ball must go on and the preperations are begining. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Author: Candika  
  
Email: Binzeyme@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG or 15  
  
Spoilers: NW Ash and Mary-Lynnette  
  
Disclaimers: All characters and the theory of the night world belongs to L. J. Smith. No harm is intended etc . . .  
  
  
  
Reunion  
  
  
  
Jade gasped. "Look!"  
  
They all saw it, and Mary-Lynnette felt her heart jump violently. A bolt of light was streaking across the darkness in the northeast. Not a little wimpy shooting star-a brilliant green meteor that crossed half the sky, showering sparks. It was right above Ash's path, as if lighting his way.  
  
A late Perseid. The last of the summer meteors. But it seemed like a blessing  
  
"Quick, quick, wish," Mark was telling Jade eagerly. "A wish on that star you gotta get."  
  
Mary-Lynnette glanced at his excited face, at the way his eyes shone with excitement. Beside him, Jade was clapping, her own eyes wide with delight.  
  
I'm so glad you're happy, Mary-Lynnette thought. My wish for you came true. So now maybe I can wish for myself.  
  
I wish . . . I wish . . .  
  
Ash turned around and smiled at her. "See you next year," he said. "With slain dragon!"  
  
He started down the weed-strewn path to the road. For a moment, in the deep violet twilight, he did look to Mary-Lynnette like a knight walking off on a quest. A knight-errant with shining blond hair and no weapons, going off into a very dark and dangerous wilderness. Then he turned around and walked backward, waving, which ruined the effect.  
  
Everyone shouted goodbyes.  
  
Mary-Lynnette could feel them around her, her brother and her three blood- sisters, all radiating warmth and support. Playful Jade. Fierce Kestrel. Wise and gentle Rowan. And Mark, who wasn't sullen and solitary anymore. Tiggy wound himself around her ankles, purring amiably.  
  
"Even when we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!" Ash yelled.  
  
"What a line," Mart-Lynnette called back. But he was right. The sky would be there for both of them. She'd always know he was there somewhere, looking up at it in wonder. Just knowing that was important.  
  
And she was clear on who she was at last. She was Mary-Lynnette, and someday she'd discover a supernova or a comet or a black hole, but she'd do it as a human. And Ash would come back next year.  
  
And she would always love the night.  
  
  
  
Mary-Lynnette watched as her shining knight walked through the gate and disappeared in to the shadows. She felt hot tears burst from her tear ducts and flow down her grief-stricken face.  
  
I hope he comes back safely, Mary-Lynnette thought. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. It was Rowan, wise and gentle Rowan. Mary- Lynnette buried her face in her shoulder and cried softly.  
  
"It's ok, he'll be back. The year will pass quickly, you'll see," Rowan reassured.  
  
"Yea," Mark added. "And when he comes back you can kick him as much as you like for leaving you."  
  
In response Mary-Lynnette giggled. Pushing back from the friendly embrace, she wiped her tear stained face dry.  
  
"Yea . . . " she whispered.  
  
  
  
Ash climbed into Quinn's open convertible quietly. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Ash wanted to get out of Briar Creek as soon as possible before he changed his mind and decided to stay. No matter how much he wished to stay, his knew that he couldn't. Staying would mean death to Mary-Lynnette and his sisters. He had to go and sort things out with his father and persuade him to let Rowan, Kestrel and Jade to stay. It would be hard work, but after that matter was settled he could come back and spend as much time with his soulmate as he wanted. But not until a year, he reminded himself dryly.  
  
"Ready to go?" Quinn asked, looking at Ash suspiciously.  
  
"Yea lets get the hell out of here"  
  
Before starting the car, Quinn looked at Ash questioningly, "You know, There's something strange about you. You seem more . . . odd"  
  
Ash frowned and made eye contact with Quinn mockingly. "I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" he said adding his old humour to his voice.  
  
Quinn didn't answer immediately but when he did speak he chose his words carefully and spoke slowly. "Maybe its all the fresh air getting to your head . . . or it could be the vermin out here . . ."  
  
Ash knew what he was doing. Quinn was trying to get a reaction from him. Ash didn't give one though; he kept his facial features relaxed. "Maybe your right" he spoke sounding bored as he relaxed in the car seat. "The vermin out here taste so much better" licking his lips he continued, "Free range . . . and all wanting a piece of my attention. There was this one girl called . . ."  
  
Quinn cut him off "Ok, ok. I don't really want to know."  
  
Laughing Ash spoke "Your just jealous cos I get all the girls. What with my boyish good-looks and all . . ."  
  
"Wake up anytime you want and stop dreaming. Actually just shut up, you're giving me a headache"  
  
Ash smirked and turned the radio on as Quinn pulled the black Ferrari onto the road and left Briar Creek, heading for Los Vegas. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Rowan hung up the phone smiling.  
  
"Who was it, what's going on," asked a very enthusiastic Jade. She was bouncing up and down on Marks knee like an exited 5-year-old.  
  
Mary-Lynnette shook her head and laughed. Mark and Jade looked so happy together. She felt the familiar pang in her chest. Ash oh god where are you? She thought. It had almost been half a year since she saw him. He had kept his promise and stayed away righting his wrongs. How she missed him. Being around the happy couples drove her crazy. She often wished that she hadn't sent him away, being without him was like having part of you missing. He was her other half . . . her soulmate.  
  
Kestrel raised her perfect eyebrows at Rowan and turned her attention back to painting her manicured nails.  
  
Mary-Lynnette smiled. Kestrel always acted like she wasn't bothered or interested, but she had seen the spark of interest in those golden eyes. "Yea what's going on"  
  
Biting her lip Rowan smiled. "That was Thierry Descouedres"  
  
Mark and Mary-Lynnette frowned, "Thierry Descouawotty? He asked.  
  
Rowan and Jade laughed and Kestrel looked slightly interested.  
  
"Thierry Descouedres, silly. He's the Lord of the Night World and leader of Circle Daybreak" Jade told Mark softly.  
  
"What did he want?" Kestrel asked frowning.  
  
"Well I was just getting to that part. He wants us to go to a Halloween party at his mansion. All of Circle Daybreak are going to be there and he wants to meet us all"  
  
Mary-Lynnette smiled, she was happy for the sisters. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Don't think you can get rid off us that easily Mare. The invitations for you and Mark too" Rowan answered smiling  
  
  
  
"When are they arriving?" Quinn asked Hannah.  
  
"Around 4ish" She smiled happily.  
  
Quinn looked at his watch thoughtfully; "That gives us 3 hours to get everything done"  
  
"You remember the plan, right?" Poppy asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Em, what plan?" Quinn asked sarcastically, but was awarded by disapproving stares. "Yea, yea. I remember! At 3pm I take Ashy boy out on a wild goose chase, as you humans like to put it! During this time they arrive. When they get here you ring my mobile. After 3 rings you hang up and we start to head back . . .Did I miss anything?" he asked smugly.  
  
"Yea whatever you do, don't slip up! This has to be kept a surprise" James stated.  
  
"State the obvious Rasmussen" Quinn smirked, but was rewarded with a hit in the arm by Rashel. "Hey what was that for?" he asked dangerously with a gleam in his eye. His lips formed a charming smile when Rashel shook her head muttering. "Leeches!"  
  
Poppy bounced up and down on the spot. Rashel didn't know where she got all her energy from. It must have something to do with being a vampire she guessed.  
  
"This is going to be so great!" Poppy spoke with a big grin on her lips. "He's gonna . . ."  
  
"Hiya Ash, how are you?" Rashel cut in when she saw the blonde vampire walking down the stairs. He looked sad, Rashel thought. But that was usual for Ash, he missed Mary-Lynnette too much and his eyes were always lacking the sparkle, that made him Ash.  
  
Hannah, Quinn, Poppy and James turned to face him smiling happily. They were all thinking on the same wavelength as the former vampire hunter.  
  
Ash frowned and looked thoughtful, arching an eyebrow he spoke "I'm ok thanks. How are you?"  
  
"Yea I'm good, real good" she said nervously.  
  
"That's . . .good to hear" he spoke slowly watching their reactions, finding none but Rashel's nervousness he shook his head and walked into the den. Must be PMT, he thought.  
  
"Well that went well," Quinn said mockingly raising an eyebrow at his soulmate.  
  
"Sorry I panicked"  
  
"I still don't get you, you know!" Quinn muttered under his breath shaking his head to hide his smile.  
  
Rashel looked puzzled "What?"  
  
"How you can stake a whole group of vampires, or leeches as you like to say, without even hesitating. And when it comes down to a little thing like this you panic . . ." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Ash and Quinn walked silently around the warehouse.  
  
Are you sure this is the right place? Ash asked Quinn telepathically.  
  
Quinn suppressed the urge to laugh and answered back calmly. I dunno! If I were going to pull an important deal like this one, I'd pick somewhere with more class. This place is a dump but it's the address Thierry gave me. Lets look around one more time then we'll check inside.  
  
Yes sir. Ash sent back sarcastically. I'm so gonna kick Thierry's butt if he's given us a wrong address . . .  
  
Will you shut up and concentrate. Go to the other exit and we'll enter at the same time.  
  
Ash marched around the other side of the warehouse angrily. His footsteps were silent against the broken and uneven pavement. Keeping all his all his senses open he waited for Quinn.  
  
Ready? Quinn asked.  
  
Yea . . .  
  
On the count of three  
  
1 . . .  
  
2 . . .  
  
Wait . . .Did you hear that?  
  
Hear what Quinn?  
  
Must have been my imagination . . .  
  
You're getting old and paranoid. This place hasn't been touched in years!  
  
Shut up! Quinn snapped angrily Lets get this show on the road before I stake you myself.  
  
Oh fine! Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
  
Ash!  
  
It's either that or did you not get any last night? Ash challenged menacingly  
  
  
  
ASH!  
  
Ok, ok! Fine I'll shut up! Shish I was only fooling . . .  
  
The two vampires kicked the doors open.  
  
Oh Shit, Quinn thought, I knew I heard something. Damn!  
  
Inside the 'supposedly' abandoned warehouse were 10 Night Worlders. Ash waited for the dust to settle before pulling out his bokken. "Nice place you got here" he spoke sarcastically.  
  
Quinn surveyed them critically.3 werewolves, 2 other shifters and 5 vamps. No problem, he thought and grabbed his own weapons. A gun loaded with silver bullets tipped with wood essence and Rashel's bokken. God he was glad he had been told to prepare for an attack. He silently thanked his soulmate.  
  
The Night Worlders looked at them both angrily. The werewolves started to shift and the vampires stood ready to fight.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" a werewolf growled as his body began to change.  
  
"You know you should talk to the cleaners. There doing an awful job" Quinn commented raising his gun. "I would give them the sack if I were you" –then he fired. The bullets hit the 3 werewolves in the chest, taking them out of commission.  
  
The vamps looked at both Quinn and Ash snarling then lunged.  
  
  
  
The car carrying the Carter's and the three Redfern sisters pulled up outside Thierry's mansion. Mary-Lynnette looked at the mansion in ewe. It was very large. White walls, balconies, windows with intercuite designs, gravel drive way and beautiful gardens. This place is magnificent, she thought.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall man; long dark hair tied behind his neck, dark sunglasses and smartly dressed in a black suit. Pale skin! Definitely a vampire, he looks like CIA, Mare thought.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nilsson. I take it you're the Carter's and the Redfern's?"  
  
"Yea that's us" Jade spoke with excitement.  
  
Nilsson smiled and held the door open fuller to allow them to pass. "Thierry has been expecting you. Come on in and make yourself at home, I'll send some one to get your bags and take them to your rooms."  
  
"Thank you" they smiled in gratitude.  
  
"No problem" he spoke smiling. His eyes lingered on Rowan a moment before returning his attention to the group. Looking at their rumpled and creased clothes from travelling so long, he spoke slowly "I take it you will all want to rest and freshen up after the long journey" When they all nodded, he took them to their rooms. Jade and Mark decided to share together and Mare was given the room right next to Ash's, which was directly opposite Rowan's and Kestrel's.  
  
Mare shut the door behind her and gasped. The room was breathtakingly beautiful. The walls were painted a soft lilac with small silver designs. The ceiling was covered in silver drapes, the same drapes that framed the large balcony window. There was a dresser with a large mirror, a walk in wardrobe, a desk and some draws. Next to the wardrobe was a large four- poster-bed covered in silk sheets and surrounded with heavy white and lilac drapes.  
  
There was an adjoined bathroom to her room. It was decorated in pale pastel colours and well lit. The floor was made of white marble and so was the bench tops. There was a large bath and shower and the shelves were stocked with both bath oils and shower gels.  
  
"I could get used to living here" She whispered happily.  
  
After unpacking her belongings Mare took a relaxing bath to soothe her stiff muscles.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Mary-Lynnette stood gazing into the large mirror. She was dressed in her new white dress that clung to her curves and hung to her knees. The white cloth was patterned with little star clusters around the hem. She didn't wear any make-up for the simple fact that she didn't need to. Her soft brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore the necklace that Ash has given her before he left. It was a single gold chain with a heart pendant. On the front of the heart, a simple word was engraved, Soulmates.  
  
Her heart fluttered as she remembered the love in his ever-changing eyes, the softness of his full lips, and the way his body pressed against hers in a passionate embrace.  
  
Smiling happily Mary-Lynnette left her room and went to meet the others in the Den. As she entered all the heads turned towards her  
  
"So you're the one who tamed Ash Redfern . . ."  
  
  
  
Ash fought hard with a smile on his lips. His ever-changing eyes turned to black, which showed that he was angry and concentrating. Staking one vampire, he dodged the other two as they completed a joint attack. Moving to his right he swung the bokken with all his vampire strength, the blade of the bokken cut straight through the other vampires neck, sending his head flying as the body collapsed. Damn that's sharp, he thought and shrugged.  
  
"Two down one to go" he spoke in glee.  
  
Quinn fought with the other two vampires. He was vaguely aware of the other two shifters jumping through a window and escaping. Using the remainder of the bullets he pumped 3 rounds in one of the vampires and watched as he collapsed to the floor slowly mummifying. God I'm a good, he thought smirking. Throwing the gun to the floor he spoke to the last vampire "Looks like it's just you and me, kid" he knew his stare was unnerving and his smile cruel. He watched the colour drain from his face as he glanced at the bodies lying around him. The vampire shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. Damn, Quinn thought, he's no fun! Glancing at Ash he watched as the blonde Redfern finish the fight by shoving the bokken in to the advancing vampires heart.  
  
Ash watched in disgust as the body mummified in front of him. Kicking the now leathery sack of bones to the ground, he stepped over the carcasses and made his way over to Quinn.  
  
Quinn looked amused and Ash looked down at himself. Damn! He thought, he was covered in blood, frowning he spoke to Quinn "Its not all my blood"  
  
Quinn glanced at his arm and smirked.  
  
Ash looked down at his right arm and frowned, there was a nice deep knife wound running from his shoulder to his elbow. Funny I hadn't noticed that, he thought bitterly.  
  
"That was a lucky shot! It doesn't count . . . anyway I don't see why your looking so smug, your prisoner running out the door"  
  
Quinn snapped his attention to the door to see the dark hared vampire escape. "Damn!" he muttered.  
  
"Yea damn . . ." Ash laughed but soon broke off at the sound of a gun being fired. Quinn cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder. There was a group of 6 or 7 night worlders standing at the other exit with the two shifters who had previously escaped. They were all heavily armed with weapons.  
  
Lets get the Hell out of here . . .  
  
My thoughts exactly . . .  
  
They both turned and darted out the door, another bullet was fired and Ash felt a sharp pain in his back and watched in horror as the bullet passed through his chest and hit a wall. "Oh shit!!!" He was vaguely aware of strong arms supporting him as he pitched forward. Quinn dragged, almost carrying him to the car, pushing Ash into the back seats Quinn hurriedly got behind the wheel and speeded away, leaving a dust trail in the air.  
  
Ash was vaguely aware of Quinn hitting his hand off the steering wheel and muttering under his breath. He vaguely made out the words, This wasn't supposed to happen . . . before slipping in to unconsciousness. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Mary-Lynnette sat talking to the other Daybreak members. She liked them all; they were all really friendly. She especially liked Poppy, with her wide green eyes and her pixie looks.  
  
"Ash should be back any moment with Quinn" Poppy spoke happily.  
  
Mary-Lynnette was really nervous. She had a really bad feeling, something had happened to Ash, something bad. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to relax in the chair. Looking around the room she caught Rashel's worried gaze. She knows something's wrong . . .  
  
"I can see you're nervous" Poppy laughed.  
  
"Just a bit, I haven't seen . . ." Mare broke off as she felt a sudden pain hit her in the chest. Clutching a small hand to her heart she fell forward and gasped. Strong arms caught her as she cried out.  
  
"Oh God Ash, please God no . . . please God no! No, no, no . . . " Tears were flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
The pain ceased as suddenly as it had came. Pulling herself away from James she ran to the door and threw it open just in time to see a black Ferrari swerve and stop. She watched in horror as two figures climbed out of the car both covered in blood.  
  
No both didn't climb out; the dark hared man was pulling and lifting Ash out. Ash was pressing a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the blood flow. His face was very pale and he was breathing slowly and raggedly and his eyes were closed.  
  
Pushing her way from the door she ran to her soulmate. "Ash. Ash look at me"  
  
Ash opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus. "Mare . . ." he gasped and fell into a dark void.  
  
Mary-Lynnette felt more warm tears flow from her eyes as she reached forward to help Quinn carry Ash inside. Placing her hand over the small hole in his chest she added a steady pressure. His blood flowed through her fingers in a steady stream leaving a red trail in their path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  
In the healing room . . .  
  
Mary-Lynnette watched in horror as a group of witches worked desperately on stopping the bleeding and tried to heal Ash. They were adding herbs to his chest and chanting spells of protection and health.  
  
She felt a violent wrench in her chest as the sobs escaped from her throat. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.  
  
If Ash died . . .  
  
She couldn't breath properly and her legs felt like jelly-out of control. Any moment now they would give out and she'd fall to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her. "Ash! Oh God Ash!" violent sobs shuck her body uncontrollably as Rowan tried to soothe her. Mary- Lynnette cried. Letting her pain and sorrow flow through her, she shuck one last time and detached herself from Rowan's embrace. Looking around the room with teary red swollen eyes she recognised everyone in the room, Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah, Rashel, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mark, Poppy, James and a very angry Quinn. They were all pale looking with strained faces and worry shined in their eyes  
  
Taking a deep breath she turned back around to face Ash. She ran her fingertips lovingly down the side of his face and held his hand. Her heart seemed to tighten in her chest and her breathing stop. The soulmate link was almost non-existent; she couldn't feel the sparks of contact nor see the pink haze.  
  
"He'll be ok. Just see Mare, he'll be up and running around in no time . . ." Mark spoke trying to reassure his sister.  
  
Mary-Lynnette didn't reply. She hoped and prayed that Ash would be alright, with a croaked voice she spoke to Quinn. "What happened? Who did this to him?"  
  
"Shit!" Quinn shouted as he started to pace. "Who picked the bloody warehouse?" he stared around the room, fury shown in his dark eyes. "It was supposed to be empty!"  
  
"What the hell happened, Quinn?" She asked angrily.  
  
"The warehouse . . . it was supposed to be bloody empty!" he started pacing holding a hand to his shoulder. "We kicked the doors in for a bit of fun! And guess what?" he laughed hysterically. "It was full with Night Worlders! 3 puppies 2 shapeshifters and 5 vamps. We fought, killed them, two got away at the beginning and guess what?" he laughed again "They brought some friends back, a heck of a lot of friends actually, all armed with all sorts of weapons. We got shot, we ran . . ." he broke off, he was so god damn angry.  
  
"Quinn calm down . . ." Rashel began.  
  
"We need to send a team. I want to go. I need to go . . ."  
  
"Quinn calm down please," Rashel asked pleadingly. "Your not thinking clearly" She had never seen him loose control like this before.  
  
Quinn kept pacing, "I cant! . . . If I had killed the other shifters . . ."  
  
"If you don't calm down and stop pacing I'll knock you out!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare . . ."  
  
  
  
Mary-Lynnette vaguely heard Quinn's body hit the tiled floor. Her thoughts were still on her soulmate. Everything appeared to be happening in slow motion and all sounds were muffled to her ears.  
  
"Sorry Quinn, you knew I would" Rashel whispered as she picked him up and carried him out of the room whispering apologies as she exited.  
  
Mary-Lynnette kept tight a hold of her saulmate's hand. He was lying on a medical bench unmoving; his face was pale and his breathing was shallow, but he was still alive. Just holding on. She was told that he was shot with a wooden bullet, it had missed his heart by millimetres. A few inches to the left and he'd be dead and I'd go insane without him, she thought briefly.  
  
The witches finally stepped away from Ash. The bleeding to stopped. His skin was slowly starting to knit itself back together, but the process was slow. Even the healers couldn't speed his recovery up; they had lessened the wood poisoning in his blood stream, which prevented fever from developing dangerously.  
  
"He needs blood, without it he'll die" Mary snapped her attention to the speaker. It was a witch called Gem. The willowy red hared spoke softly to Thierry with a grimace. Her voice, which was always cheerful, was at that moment filled with sorrow and regret.  
  
Without a second thought Mary-Lynnette reached in to her right boot and pulled out a small silver dagger.  
  
"What are you doing Mare? Where did you get that from?" Mark asked confused.  
  
"You know what I'm doing. And I got the blade after Jeremy . . ." Gritting her teeth she deliberately ran the sharp point over her fingertip. Gasping in pain she watched in fascination as the blood flowed out of the cut and ran down her finger like wax down a candlestick. Placing her fingers to Ash's lips. With her other hand, she clasped his unresponsive one, feeling the hardness of the golden ring he wore. Silently she sat back and waited.  
  
For a while nothing happened, she almost missed the small twitch of his eyelids. Then his lips beneath her finger quivered and parted slightly, and he swallowed reflexively.  
  
"That's it Ash" She whispered as he swallowed again. The silver cord thickened slightly as his fangs extended to gently probe the small cut looking for more sweet blood. Removing her finger reluctantly she picked up the small dagger again. After a seconds hesitation she ran the blade lightly over her skin and held her wrist to his open mouth. Immediately she let out a small hiss of pain as his fangs sunk into her skin deeply.  
  
She vaguely realised that the room became deathly silent but no one attempted to stop her. Mary-Lynnette realised that it must have something to do with the fact that the soulmated couples would have done exactly the same thing.  
  
She searched for the soulmate link bonding them together she focused her energy on making it stronger. With a sob of relief Mary-Lynnette felt it begin to work, slowly but surly the silver cord strengthened and pulled at her mind. Ash? She whispered. Come on Ash, keep drinking. Come back to me baby, I love you!  
  
W-What? . . . M-mare? His mental gasp was shaky and uncertain  
  
Oh God Ash. I love you so much, don't ever leave me like that again. I thought you were dead! .  
  
Mare I would never leave you. I love you so much sweetheart. He whispered in her mind as his mental voice started to become more powerful and his breathing less ragged. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Quinn woke up dazed and sore. His shoulder was bandaged and healing and his jaw was killing him. Damn, she really did it, he thought. Groaning he looked around the room and realised he was alone.  
  
Climbing slowly from his bed he walked to the healing room to find out how Ash was doing.  
  
Standing in the doorway his eyes gazed over the figures of Mark, Jade Rowan, Kestrel, Thierry, Hannah and Gem before resting on Mary-Lynnette and Ash.  
  
He hoped Ash would be all right.  
  
  
  
With a brief struggle Ash snapped his eyes open only to shut them quickly. God that hurt, he thought. The lights were really bright and they blinded his eyes. He felt warmth trickle down his throat, he was drinking, recognising the taste he realised it was blood. But whose? The mind link . . .Mare?  
  
Quinn quickly pulled Mary-Lynnette's wrist away from Ash's mouth before he drank her dry. Mare was pale, not just from blood loss but from stress and worry.  
  
"What are you doing? He needs more!" she snapped tiredly.  
  
"Anymore from you and it'll kill you. He'll be alright! God this is Ash were talking about, he's got more lives than a cat and heck he always lands on his feet"  
  
"You're right" she smiled and give Quinn a brief hug "Thanks for getting him out of there Quinn" she whispered.  
  
  
  
A shaky voice cut into the silence. "When's the patient going to get some attention"  
  
"Ash" Mary-Lynnette gasped and threw herself into his arms. She winced as Ash hissed in pain "Oh god I'm so sorry" she apologised, but he just laughed. He had a beautiful laugh, magical and hypnotic. Mary-Lynnette rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. "You know" she whispered "If you had been standing up I'd have kicked you for scaring me like that!" She pulled her head away from his grasp and looked disapprovingly at him. "What were you thinking Ash Redfern? You could have gotten yourself killed"  
  
Ash gulped slightly and his eyes widened "I . . .I . . .I'm . . .Mare?"  
  
Quinn laughed in amusement but quickly shut up as both Ash and Mare shot him glares, but it was Mary-Lynnette who spoke. "Just because you saved his life doesn't mean I won't kick you too. It was partly you're fault he got hurt in the first place"  
  
Quinn growled slightly under his breath and Ash snickered, Mare shot him a glance and he too shut up. "I'll go tell the others you're awake" He mumbled and left the room sulking.  
  
  
  
"You really showed him Mare, I didn't think you had it in you . . ." Mary- Lynnette turned her attention back to her soulmate, a single tear traced a line down her cheek and her top lip trembled slightly. "Oh God Mare, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He brushed the tear away with his thumb and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Ash felt her sweet lips against his, she was exactly how he remembered.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat brought both Mary-Lynnette and Ash crashing out of each others minds. They both blushed as they saw the occupents of the room for what seemed like the first time.  
  
"Um, Hi" Ash offered weakly. Mary-Lynnette just managed to pull away from her soulmates' arms as the three Redfern sisters threw themselves into their brothers embrace. 


	6. Ending

EPOLOUGH  
  
Mary-Lynnette sat at the pools edge, her feet dangled into the cool clear water as she watched her new friends relax and have fun. It had been two weeks since Ash had been hurt and not a day had passed without her remembering the fear that she had felt over the thought of loosing him. Over the long days where Ash was recovering not a moment had passed where she regretted coming to Las Vegas.  
  
Mary-Lynnette sighed. They had never found anymore information on the gang of Night Worlders' that had been meeting in the deserted warehouse. Perhaps it was just a random gathering of friends. But some how she doubted that. With the Millennium battle coming closer the Night Worlders were becoming a lot more secretive and careful. A smile played on her lips as she looked at the dark hared figure swimming laps. There probably just afraid of Rashell.  
  
The hot sun beamed down on her bare shoulders, stretching she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of it all. Vaguely she wondered where Ash had gotten himself too but pushed that thought out of her mind when she felt him approach her from behind. Taking a deep breath she relaxed into the arms that encircled her smaller frame.  
  
"I'm right here Sweetheart" He whispered in her ear. Mare smiled and laughed a little as his warm breath tickled her neck. Somehow she knew that as long as Ash was there everything would be all right. Silently she wondered when the delayed Halloween Ball was going to be held.  
  
  
  
V`````````V  
  
Well that's it for now. I need to write about the party but I need some help! I plan on including all the characters that have been mentioned in the books and I need costumes for them . . . . any ideas?  
  
I need costumes for:  
  
Thea  
  
Blaise  
  
Winnie  
  
Nissa  
  
Keller  
  
Galan  
  
Illana  
  
Delos  
  
Maggie  
  
Hannah  
  
Thierry  
  
Nilsson  
  
Rashel  
  
Quinn  
  
Ash  
  
Mare  
  
Poppy  
  
James  
  
Gillian  
  
David  
  
Philip  
  
Rowan  
  
Jade  
  
Kestrel  
  
Mark  
  
Jez  
  
Morgred  
  
Miles  
  
Lupe 


	7. Preperations

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like the story :o)  
  
Feel free to review again and sorry it took so long  
  
PREPERATIONS  
  
"Hurry up! Come on!" Poppy exclaimed loudly as she tugged excitedly on Mary- Lynnette's sleeve. Smiling at the petite girls enthusiasm, Mare reminded her softly that they had all day. Glancing around at the brightly lit Mall she smiled happily. The mall was massive. She had never seen a shopping place this big before. There were so many shops, she couldn't believe it. She had only ever seen something like this on tv and had always dreamed of shopping in a place like this but had never had the opportunity or money to do so. At first Mare had been hesitant of going as she didn't have that much money but Ash had insisted that she treat herself and even give her his credit card. He had also insisted that she should spend as much as she wanted as there was an unlimited value. And so Mary-Lynnette stood in the middle of the grand Mall surrounded by various Daybreak couples trying to find the perfect costume for the Ball.  
  
The mall she guessed was not as busy as it should have been for a Saturday. The grand place was almost empty and she thought that the weekend would mean that it would be extremely busy and she secretly wondered if Thierry had had something to do with it. Studying the other shoppers she frowned. They all looked familiar, some she knew as guards from the mansion and others were most definitely Daybreakers. Smiling she shook her head and new she was right. Glancing around she quickly spotted the other girls. Hannah, Thea and Blaise were entranced with a Jewellery shop. They stood peering through the crystal clear glass and murmured their appreciation. Mary-Lynnette also noticed the attendants clustered around the cabinets waiting anxiously to be beckoned. One of the oldest-a tall male with greying hair, hard chiselled features and a welcoming smile stood the closest. He was obviously the manager and was determined to make a sale.  
  
Rolling her eyes she quickly looked for Keller and Rashel and was not surprised to spot the pair walking into a weapon shop. Curiously she began to walk over to meet the two dark hared women. Turning slightly she told Poppy, Rowan and Jade were she was going.  
  
She quickly found them admiring two large bokkens. They looked very similar to the one that she had seen Rashel training with. The only difference was the fact that the blades were slightly more curved and the detail on the handles were more masculine. The wood was also darker as though it had been varnished, on a closer inspection she realised they had.  
  
Sighing she spoke directly to them both. "You do know we came here to look for costumes not for weapons . . . what would Galen and Quinn say?" She teased.  
  
Keller answered straight away "He's say, and I quote: 'Not another one!'"  
  
Rashel laughed as she inspected the bokkens in the case. "Quinn wouldn't dare say anything. He knows not to come between me and my weapons . . . especially my baby" She said tapping the side of her leg.  
  
May-Lynnette's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. "You haven't . . . " She began but one look at Rashel's smirking expression and she knew she had.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief the trio left the shop and went on a search to find the others. It didn't take long before she heard Blaise's voice coming from around the corner. Her tone was clearly insulted and there was a furious yet mocking edge to her voice. Glancing at Rashel and Keller she shrugged before quickly rounding the corner.  
  
"How dare you think that you can fool me. Look at the way I'm dressed and repeat what you said!" Blaise demanded.  
  
The middle aged sales assistant looked truly embarrassed and tried to worm her way out of the situation. "I-I really didn't mean . . I only meant . . you misunderstand me is all . . ."  
  
Glancing around Mare spotted the others. They were all desperately trying hard to contain their laughter. Raising an eyebrow in question she was relieved to hear Poppy's telepathic voice in her mind. 'The stupid idiot tried to convince Blaise to buy a Gucci dress that was made three seasons ago for full price. Some people never learn.'  
  
Mare laughed before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. And here I thought shopping was going to be dull, she mused.  
  
MENWHILE BACK AT THE MANSION:  
  
Ash stood facing Quinn, tense and alert, with a challenging smirk on his lips. Quinn stood still and relaxed with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So let me get this straight" The dark hared vampire began. "You, think you can take me . . ." raising his eyebrows in disbelief he stared at the younger vampire.  
  
Ash grinned and prepared himself for an attack. "That's what I said John, or is your hearing going as well as your mind?" He asked trying to irritate his friend.  
  
Quinn smiled before answering, a smirk playing on his lips and a wicked glint in his eye. "Ok then, but lets make it more interesting." Pausing he looked at Ash a moment before continuing " The winner picks the losers consume for the ball"  
  
Ash smiled a little before answering "Done" no sooner than the word had escaped his lips Quinn attacked. 


End file.
